Living Under Me
by SpaceyLoon
Summary: Ciel is an ordinary orphan who finds no point in living until he meets a stranger willing to change his life and all he has to do is take his hand. Yaoi Sebastian/Ciel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok this is super short but I just wanna know if I should continue it I plan on making the chapters longer as well even thought there would only be a couple but im alittle insecure about my writings so please let me know? :D

Summary: Ciel is an ordinary orphan who finds no point in living until he meets a stranger willing to change his life and all he has to do is take his hand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or the characters I just do with them as I please :D

**Living Under Me**

My name is Ciel Phantomhive and sometimes I think my existence doesn't matter no matter how many times the people at the orphanage tell me otherwise. I've grown tired of this boring life with no meaning that is why I am standing on the edge of this bridge right now ready to jump and end everything.

"You know if you jump you're going to cause people trouble."

Ciel turned his head looking at the mysterious person leaning against the rail of the bridge his raven hair and black clothes blending into the night sky but his red piercing eyes stared at Ciel intensely.

"Well that won't be my problem anymore." The boy stated in a dull monotone voice wishing the man would leave him alone.

"I see but why would you go and waste your life away like that, don't you have loved ones waiting for you?"

"There's no one waiting for a pathetic orphan like me."

"Well in that case why not do something with your life find a job or a hobby?"

"There's no point anyways I'm only thirteen there's nothing I can do."

"Then since you're all out of other options why not come with me I could definitely give you a life to remember." He gave Ciel a devils smile trying to coax him into going with him.

"I'm not interested in giving my body to ugly worthless people for money." Ciel glared at the dark haired man who had yet to introduce himself. Wasn't there a code that you introduced yourself to the person jumping to try and get them to trust you?

"Oh my you misunderstand me that is not my profession I deal in making deals and making things happen for people, I could use a companion with me and since you have nothing else going on why not come with me?" The stranger reached out his hand for the boy to take.

Ciel contemplated his choices either he jumped off the bridge and ended his pathetic life or he could go with the weird man dressed like a hitman which he very well could be. The young boy decided to take a chance, the worst that could happen was that he die with or by this man instead of doing it himself. Ciel then reached out and took the man's hand and they both disappeared into the dark night their lives and hearts about to be changed forever.

**T/B?**

**A/N: ** review please if I should continue writing or just burn my plot bunnies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for all the reviews I got so giddy reading them XD and I'm sorry my chapters are so short its kinda hard thinkin of what comes next usually I just think of the good sexy wat if parts not the inbetween or plot but I'm trying.

**Chapter 2**

Ciel looked at the man standing in front of him giving him a disdainful look.

"Sebastian you have got to be joking with me." He stated not believing the ravens demand.

"I'm afraid I'm not since I have no deals or requests at the moment you're just going to have to be useful some other way." Sebastian smirked down at the boy, admiring Ciel's current state of dress.

"Well that's fine and all but must I wear this thing?" Ciel gestured at his clothes upsetting the ruffles of the frilly maids outfit complete with feather duster.

"Since uniforms are a must in this household you are left with no other option, unless you would like to strut around in your birthday suit that will always be an option." Sebastian again gave Ciel that devils smirk which showered the boy in shame and embarrassment.

The young boy then turned around to do his duty ignoring the man's chuckle which irked him every time he heard it.

A few weeks ago when Ciel showed up at the house out of thin air he was startled and uneasy, he could not explain how he got inside of the enormous mansion. That was when Sebastian explained that he was a devil dealer, he made deals with humans in exchange for their souls. Ciel had surprisingly taken the news well he was then left to roam the huge house and explore it, but after a week or so of doing this he became bored even of the large library that consisted of everything from normal to supernatural literature.

Sebastian had then approached the boy and given him a duty which was dusting anything that seemed dusty. The first day hadn't been bad but then the evil man had approached him with his new uniform hanging on a shiny silver coat hanger. When Ciel had refused to put it on Sebastian used his ungodly speed to do it for him.

Ciel didn't have that big of a problem dressing up like he did, when he was stuck at the orphanage the girls there liked to dress him up because to them he looked really good in pink frills and unfortunately he was weak against them so there was no stopping it. Those outfits how ever had not been indecent such as this one which consisted of no sleeves thigh high boots and a skirt which barely covered his ass.

Ciel had now decided to walk off his frustration by zigzagging through so many halls until he got lost.

"I can't believe that man, making me be alone all day while he does who knows what, then he makes me wear this ridiculous outfit I don't care who he is no one should be put through this."

"Meow"

Ciel then turned around staring at the ground and meeting a set of two huge green eyes staring right back at him.

"Oh hi there little fella what are you doing in a crazy house like this don't you know there is a big pervert living here, he kidnaps children and forces them to play out his cosplay fantasies."

"I have never kidnapped anyone they were all willing and satisfied and maybe someday you will be to."

Ciel shivered because of the sudden and silent appearance of Sebastian definitely not because the man had whispered in his ear or the way he had softly caressed his panty covered bottom.

"Maybe to your mind they were satisfied but I'm sure they were just waiting for you to finish and leave them alone again." Ciel said forgetting his ager about his 'uniform' and deciding to deal with the perverted side of this man as he picked up the cat and turned around to face Sebastian.

"How about I disprove your statement right here and now?" Sebastian said as he leaned in closer to Ciel's mouth when he connected he did not expect to feel a cold wet nose and ticklish whiskers brush against his skin.

"No thanks I'm hungry right now why don't you make me some lunch, by the way beastiality doesn't suit you." The blunette stated as he walked away trying to locate the kitchens.

Sebastian stared at the boys back and pert little butt as he walked away.

"How does that boy get under my skin so easily, and as if I would ever defile a beauty such as you?" The man said as he stared at the purring black cat in his arms.

"Maybe I'll spend more time with him to get him to warm up to me, all pets have to get use to their owners after all."Sebastian smiled at the cat stroking its soft back as he walked away to find the boy.

**A/N:** Ok I know I said he would be his companion but hes got to work his way up and build the trust and sexual tension :D and well I'm kinda having problems on where this all should go I have a slight idea but suggestions would be awesome and reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ok I have decided that Sebastian is going to be somewhat like a crossroads demon which is a demon who makes deals with people and gives them a certain amount of time to live before taking their souls to hell and yes it's on _Supernatural_the TV series if ne one knows it. Oh and I've realized that I should have mention the characters where going to be OOC but u prob already figured that out anyways Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji (unfortunately) or make any profit out of this.

**Chapter 3**

Ciel was again roaming the mansion he had been there for about a month now and he already knew the whole mansion like the back of his hand, which is how he found the perfect hiding place for his 'uniform'. Although the reason for the boys roaming today was not out of boredom or sneaking tricks, he was playing a game of hide and seek with Milly his new found friend.

As he turned a corner he spotted one of the creepy statues that Sebastian owned, really it just looked like a blob but so did all the rest of the artwork, even the servants looked like similar blobs, Ciel had at one point tried talking to one of the creatures but he couldn't understand the tongue in which it spoke which probably meant it couldn't understand the boy either so Ciel relied on small hand gestures to try and communicate with them.

Out of nowhere Ciel had started running after the blur that rushed by him, when he had caught up with the speed demon they had ended up near the bed chambers where Ciel had finally caught the furry black cat that had eluded him all day.

"I told you I would catch you Milly and you didn't believe me did you?" Ciel said proudly as he sat against the wall and held the cat against his chest.

"Meow" Milly shot back at the boy.

Ciel chuckled as the black beauty pawed at his face like she was upset that she had lost to the boy. All of a sudden Ciel felt the wall shift and he fell backwards, when he looked back at what had happened something unexpected occurred.

"You must not look!" A gloved hand had shot out and covered Ciel's eyes while pulling him back against a firm chest, then sound of a slamming door echoed around them.

The boy was shaking trying to keep himself together, however Ciel did not have what it took to keep it in any longer so he let it all out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…hehe…hehe oh my gosh my stomach its…hehe… cramping …hehe… I think it may… hehe… explode." Ciel could not believe it he had most likely discovered the man's darkest secret. Ciel thought for the second time in his life that he was going to die because of Sebastian but this time it was in a totally different way. The boy had apparently fallen into a secret room that belonged to the master of the house.

Ciel had only caught a glimpse of it but in the room he had seen tons of fur-like material hanging around the room in various colors as well as pictures of cats, and there were kitten stuffed animals piled across the room. What shocked the boy the most though was the great big Black Panther stuffed animal that was placed in the middle of the floor surrounded by other real live cats, almost all of them asleep around or on top of the furry doll.

"Well since you have disturbed my sacred room without permission young man why don't I teach you a lesson in respecting ones privacy." Sebastian had on one of those evil smiles that made you shake in fear of what was to come.

"No that's ok Sebastian I think I'll go find a book to read you know I don't think I've read everything in the library yet." Ciel said as he started stepping away from the devil in front of him knowing that he was in real danger and should flee as soon as possible.

Before Ciel could get far though Sebastian had grabbed the boy and swung him into his personal bedroom shutting and locking the door behind them. Ciel had become disoriented by the fast pace in scenery and when he finally focused he was laying on a enormous four poster bed but did not have long to admire it as Sebastian had crawled on top of the boy and pinned him to the soft black comforter.

"Now my pet what should we do for your punishment?" The raven haired man whispered as he skimmed his lips against Ciel's neck softly making the boy shiver and gasp.

**A/N:** OK I know it's still short but I stopped it here cause 1. I wanted to do a cliffy :D 2. I wanted to know if I should do a lemon next or a lime thing or 3. Do something funny and wait to do the lemon/lime please help in a review luv ya XD


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I am so in love with reviews now I get excited every time I open my mail oh and I think this will be a longer chapter than the others but I'm not positive we will see Enjoy :D

**Chapter 4**

Gasps came from the young man under Sebastian which made him smirk and chuckle at Ciel.

"Well aren't you sensitive my young pet?"

Ciel bristled at the word and out of know where swung his fist into Sebastian's jaw. The man's head snapped to the side, he apparently wasn't prepared for the sudden attack.

Ciel surprised himself with his own actions and all of a sudden felt embarrassed for reacting the way he did because of a simple but degrading word.

"It seems I've made you angry when that was not my intention why don't I make it up to you right now?" Sebastian felt a spark of excitement go through him when Ciel fought back but then felt a bigger one when the boy blushed in embarrassment. There was no resisting anymore he was ready to take the boy.

Ciel was shocked when Sebastian started to remove his clothes he hadn't really been listening to the man so when his statement registered in his mind he realized his body was in danger.

"No Sebastian that's not necessary I'm not angry really you just surprised me …ah!" Ciel's words where cut off when the raven ripped his pants and underwear right off the boy's body.

"Now now Ciel I must keep a promise once I've made it, that is one of my many rules." Sebastian smirked as he reached for the boy's member which was half erect and just waiting for the man to bring it to its full height.

"Ahh…ah Sebastian stop I…can't do this …nnh!" Ciel tried to keep his voice in when the older male had grabbed his penis and fully stroked it up and down. After a few pumps Ciel was fully erect and moaning, he could not hold back the pleasure that was invading his whole body.

Sebastian was enjoying the boy's moans and gasps that where assaulting his brain they were driving the man wild on the inside. He looked down at the boy's member and all of a sudden he felt an urge to give the boy an even bigger shock.

The boy could not believe it his body was on fire and then there was a wetness covering his cock and his body fired up even more. Sebastian had placed his mouth over Ciel's erection and started to suck and lick it all.

"Ahhh …ah...ah no I can't take it." Ciel could not believe it the first person to give him a blowjob and it was a devil of a man literally. Ciel was so close to coming, he couldn't help it since it was his first time experiencing such a high sexual pleasure, he had only ever touched himself a few times other than that he had no other experience.

Sebastian loved the boy's expressions he watched him fall apart from the pleasure that was being forced upon his body. The man then hummed around the member in his mouth to end the boy's torture for now.

"Oh no Seb…aaahhah…stian!" Ciel was so shocked by the vibrations running through his cock that he came right away letting it all out into Sebastian's awaiting mouth.

"You came quite a bit and it's so thick but I guess that's expected." Sebastian was wiping the left over cum from his mouth and wet his finger getting ready to give the boy an even greater pleasure.

Just as Sebastian was about to place his fingers at the boys entrance a man popped into the room he was an old man with a monocle over his right eye.

"Excuse me sir but there is an important matter that needs your attention, one of your contracts have been compromised."

*sigh* "You have impeccable timing Tanaka." Sebastian was slightly miffed that his fun was cut short but duty called he would just have to wait a bit longer to enjoy the boy.

Ciel could have hugged the man in front of them if he wasn't naked and feeling extremely embarrassed by being caught. Then the boy witnessed something extraordinary the old man Tanaka had deflated and whipped out a cup of tea from no where.

"Ho-Ho-Ho" Tanaka then walked out of the room leaving the boy to wonder what just happened.

"Don't worry about him ill explain another time, I have work to do." Sebastian then wiped off his fingers and waited for the boy to clean himself up as much as he could. "Also incase it wasn't clear before do not tell anyone about that room." The man got right in the boy's face so that his threat got through to the boy.

"Like I could even if I wanted to I can't understand any of those blobs you call servants and I don't think they understand me." Ciel said as he tried to cover himself with the shreds of clothes that where lying around him.

"Oh my, did I not put a translateing spell on you?"

"What's a translateing spell?"

"It's a spell that allows you to see creatures for what they really are."

"Well why didn't you tell me about this earlier I've been having a lot of problems because of you, I had to find my own way around this huge place by myself, I had to try and explain to them what I wanted to eat when you weren't around do you know how annoying that all is?"

Sebastian was shocked this was the most the boy had ever said at once and the loudest he's ever been, except maybe from just a few minutes ago, after the shock though he decided to give Ciel a treat.

"Since I've caused you so much trouble why don't you come with me on this problem, think of it as an apology of sorts?"

Ciel was shocked he was actually going to go out of the mansion and help Sebastian with what he originally came for.

"What about the spell can you do that before we go?"

"Sure just close your eyes and relax yourself." Sebastian watched as the boy shut his eyes the devil dealer concentrated as he focused his energy his eyes then blazed a bright red. He reached out his first two fingers then gently touched the boy's forehead transferring his energy into the boy. "There all done how do you feel?"

"Just a little dizzy but other than that I'm good" Ciel held his head as the room spun slightly in his mind.

"Alright then let's get going shall we?"

"Ok but Sebastian I need some clothes."

**A/N:** yay another chapter finished I'm so happy and it is 2 and ½ pages long yay lol oh and **Chloe. Sweets** must have read my mind because there review was almost exactly what I was thinking I was like wow freaky lol please review :D


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm sososososososososo SORRY! Everyone for not updating I just got really caught up in redoing my room which looks awesome now yay! And I had slight writers block but again I'm sorry oh and there will probably be a bunch of errors in this one I didn't check it that well. Now please enjoy this short two page chapter, I wanted to make it longer but again I got writers block. :/

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji unfortunately :/

**Chapter 5**

Ciel was amazed as he walked out of Sebastian's room, the first thing he noticed was the paintings on the walls they had actual pictures and creatures in them not just blobs. The second thing that shocked him were the servants that where running around the castle, he could actually see them now and boy where they weird looking. Some looked like half animal and half human others where actual animals and then there were some that were just creepy looking.

"Oh wow I didn't expect all of those things to actually look like this, they really are demons aren't they?" Ciel questioned his eyes looking around wildly in an uncharacteristic manner trying to take in all of the new sites.

"Well of course they are demons what did you expect in the underworld cherubs and unicorns?"

"So we really are in the underworld? … hmm I expected it to be scarier."Ciel said as he walked down the halls with Sebastian to his left.

"That's because we are in my estate if you were to step outside I'm sure other demons would gobble you up in a flash seeing as how cute and irresistible you are."

"You really need to grow up or I'm going to turn you in for sexual harassment." Ciel stated defensively remembering how he narrowly escaped just a few minutes ago.

"Fine ill stop for the moment, but only because we need to solve a current issue with one of my contracts right now."

"Fuah!" Ciel shrieked 'in a manly way', as Sebastian all of a sudden scooped the boy up into his arms bridal style.

"Let us be off now."

All of a sudden Ciel felt dizzy and nauseous just like when he was first taken to the mansion and the next thing he knew he was on the ground again. The boy then noticed he was in an alleyway with the moon shining above them, they must have gone back to the human world he assumed.

As Ciel was looking around he started hearing a strange buzzing sound and then Sebastian suddenly tackled the boy to the ground. Making them skid a good few feet away from the chainsaw sticking out of the brick wall that Ciel was leaning against a few seconds ago.

"Oh darn I missed, I must say you are a quick one aren't you handsome?" A shadow then appeared on top of one of the buildings and as the clouds uncovered the moons bright rays of light the person became clear in a vision of red.

"I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Grell Sutcliff and I am at your service." The man stated as he took a deep bow letting his blood red hair spill over his shoulders and blend in with his coat. As he stood he gave them a feral grin with sharp teeth like those of a wolf.

"Well I suppose it is only common courtesy that I introduce myself as well, my name is Sebastian Michaelis."The raven haired man replied giving an almost equal bow.

"I must say your attitude and appearance just give me the chills it has a certain smuttasousness to it." Grell commented as his eyes roamed over Sebastian's body in a hungry manner.

"My sincerest apologies but I cannot seem to say the same about you."

"Oh your feisty too what a bonus."

As the two bickered back and forth Ciel studied his surroundings and then noticed a strange form lying on the ground a few feet away from them. As the boy kept staring it became clearer and once he realized what it was he calmly turned towards Sebastian and pulled his coat getting the man's attention.

"Is that your problem over there?" Ciel asked the raven in a quiet and subdued voice with his eyes downcast.

"Well yes it would be, what have you been up to recently Mr. Grell, one such as yourself who is considered a god of sorts, a Grim Reaper, has gone off and killed someone who should not have died yet." Sebastian asked the flamboyant man putting off Ciel's weird behavior for the moment.

"Don't you worry your pretty head over that I have just decide I'm sick of being a Grim Reaper and have decided to do what I wish, so I chose the most worthy of people to paint in the pretty red blood which flows through their veins."

"Yes well I do not really care about your issues with being what you are but I do care about losing one of my souls."

"Oohh don't be such a sour puss it was just one soul." Grell said as he jumped down from the rooftop landing in front of the Devil Dealer.

"Actually I have lost four souls recently and all of their bodies seem to have been ripped to shreds I didn't know what caused it until now when you tried to spear us with this chainsaw." Sebastian was looking straight into this man's eyes trying to figure him out.

"Well if you must know there is a reason that you have been losing your souls, it's because of little ol me. You see I feel in love with you at first sight so I just had to get your attention somehow."

Sebastian recoiled as Grell got up close in his personal bubble, with an adoring look upon his features.

**A/N:** thank you all for still reading this and thank you **Violetspain** for the word smuttasousness it just popped out at me in your review thank you all again and I will try and update soon this time and also there will probably be only like two more chapters. Review XD…please.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So how about I feel super crappy for not updating this I can't even think of words to describe how sorry I am I always told myself I wouldn't be a writer who took forever to update and I've failed T-T I'm sorry again. Oh and this prob won't be a very good chapter cause im kind of rushing it cause I've decided to try and stick with one-shots from now on lol.

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my you have no idea how hard it is to get your attention my darling, I have tried to find you in the Underworld but everyone is so brutish and ugly as well as rude every time I asked where the black haired fallen angel lived everyone just kicked me aside and ignored me ." Grell gushed as he started closing in on Sebastian.

"You make it seem like I should care about your revolting feelings." Sebastian stated levelly as he just stared at the reaper in front of him.

"Come now don't be like that honey when I first laid eyes on you standing on that bridge talking to this pathetic little human my heart had been stolen by your radiant smile." Grell had looked at the small human child next to _his_ man, he couldn't believe that his love would take in this child, what was so special about him, come to think of it the small child looked familiar.

Ciel's eyes locked with Grell's and the man remembered the child and a grin took over his mouth. All of a sudden Ciel took off down the alley way trying to find away to escape from this evil man who had killed his only family.

"Aah!" Ciel cried out as he tripped over some trash lying in the alleyway.

Sebastian was there in an instant helping the poor boy up off the ground he looked at the child's face and was shocked at the tears falling down the child's face.

"Now now don't cry my dear boy is there anything we can do to help you oh I know why don't we throw you a party how about a little family reunion." Grell then swung his weapon at the two but Sebastian jumped out of the way onto the rooftop above them with Ciel in his arms. The Devil then winced as he noticed the gash on his upper arm where it had been cut with the Grim Reapers chainsaw.

"Oh fooy I missed him again but at least I got a bonus of see your precious red blood stain your pale skin… _ooohhhaaaaahhhh_ …it gives me chills just thinking of what's to come. "Well come now let me kill this boy so that we may continue to things that deal with a little less clothing my dear."

"Why do you want him what is his significance to you?" Sebastian then felt a pull on his long over coat and looked down at Ciel who seemed to be a bit calmer.

"He was at our house and it was my parents anniversary and he killed them, what little family I had left he killed them and left me there with the ripped up bodies of my dad my aunt and my mother." Ciel started to break down sobbing loudly. For the short time Sebastian had known Ciel he didn't think he would see the boy in this state so soon.

"Please Sebastian I haven't asked you for anything these past few months but please I want him dead I want you to hunt him down and kill him!"

"As you wish but in return you must give me your everything, your soul and all that you are." Ciel's gaze turned hard as he turned his head and stared at the awaiting Grim Reaper that watched them intently.

"I agree, I'll give you everything for my revenge on that monster." Ciel then felt pressure against his lips and was surprised that Sebastian was kissing him but Ciel slowly fell into it and returned it not caring for a moment that his life was in danger.

"The deal has been made now it's time to work." Sebastian then stood and faced Grell and focused on the man then attacked without warning, he would show no mercy for this creature who had made his boy cry.

Ciel watched as the fight progressed and he started to remember the death of his family with each slash that cut Sebastian's skin.

'_Mother, father, auntie why are you all laying on the floor is it nap time?' The young Ciel walked up to his family members unknowing of the horrific scene about to be burned into his mind._

Ciel shook his head trying to dislodge the memories from his mind and refocus on the battle before him.

The two creatures came to a standstill catching their breaths.

"I must say you are an energetic guy aren't you does that energy also come into play with your bedding skills? I would just love to know." Grell jibed as he inched his way forward across the roof.

"You will never know for you will not live beyond this day."

"Why do you protect such a useless human I see no gain in keeping him, I would be a much better companion."

"I do not need to explain myself to you Reaper my reasons are my own now die." Sebastian hurled himself at Grell catching him slightly off guard and kicked the Reaper's weapon from his hands. The raven haired man then punched the man in the face destroying his glasses in the process and knocking him to the ground.

"So I see without your weapon you are even more worthless so why don't I put you out of your misery now." Sebastian then grabbed up the chainsaw that lay on the ground and drew it above his head getting ready for the final blow. Grell cowered on the rooftop his face a mess with tears and blood.

"Goodbye." Sebastian then swung down with the chainsaw and that was the last thing Grell ever saw.

Ciel had watched the whole thing and relief had flooded his body as he saw the chainsaw strick the man down forever.

"Are you ready to go now Ciel?" Sebastian was then next to the boy looking down on him.

Ciel stared at the man above him in awe "Thank you." He said meekly then the whole night caught up with him and darkness took over his vision as he collapsed from exhaustion.

**AN:** Ok so I will prob make one more chapter for a smut scne not sure yet haven't ever written one before I've read thousands but never wrote one we will see how that goes oh and I know it was forever ago but **Lovelyphantom** thanxs for the corrections im not completely skilled in my knowledge of Black Butler but im trying :D


End file.
